


The things we put up with for the ones we love

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-30
Updated: 2001-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Shannonshots





	The things we put up with for the ones we love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The things we put up with for the ones we love

## The things we put up with for the ones we love

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. The atomic number of Uranium is equal to the square root of 55225. What that has to do with the price of condoms in Chicago, I don't really know. Please send commas, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@mail.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul   


Author's Notes: I promised Shannon I wouldn't hurt Ray, just this once. I didn't hurt him, I just made him uncomfortable for a good cause. <g>   


Story Notes: 

* * *

Shannonshot #1: 

Benton Fraser was dreaming of ice cubes. Yes, ice cubes. Ice cubes that while freezing cold, didn't melt when they touched him. Instead they seemed to grow colder. He was trying to sleep, but it was difficult because the ice cubes kept moving. They seemed to be moving under his leg. Not wanting to wake up, he tried shifting away from them, but in a few seconds they were back. 

Jerked awake, he discovered what the problem was. How could a man that produced so much heat have such cold toes? 

Tossing and turning, he attempted to get back to sleep, but every time he settled down those frozen toes found their way under a convenient warm spot. He was a Mountie. He greatly enjoyed having Ray in his bed, popsicle toes and all, but he couldn't sleep without doing something. 

Finally an idea hit. He went to the chest of drawers, and pulled out a pair of thick, white, athletic socks. Taking a brief moment to admire the graceful arch of each of Ray's feet, he slid them on. Now he was ready to try going back to sleep. 

Lying back down, he was gratified that when Ray's toes slid under his leg, they were warmly covered. Pulling the rest of Ray's warm body closer, he tucked his head into the crook of Ray's neck and fell back to sleep. 

* * *

Shannonshot #2: 

It was raining again. Cold, too. 

Freezing, actually. 

Ray was cold. And he was wet. He did not like being cold and wet. 

So he asked himself why he was standing here cold and wet when he could be inside, warm and dry. The answer was simple, really. Fraser. 

For some bizarre reason, Benny needed him to be cold and wet. Therefore, Ray was temporarily resigned to _being_ cold and wet, until such time as Fraser decreed that Ray no longer needed to be cold and wet. 

Such was his life. But only for Benny. 

* * *

End


End file.
